


Love

by nsfwgarbagedump, spaze_cat



Series: Love Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Loss, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Gaster "I Fuck My Children" Skeleton, Grooming, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Protective Sans (Undertale), Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwgarbagedump/pseuds/nsfwgarbagedump, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaze_cat/pseuds/spaze_cat
Summary: "Daddy says I'm cute.""I loved playing games, and one day...Daddy asked to play.""So I followed Daddy."





	1. Daddy

Papyrus’ fingers were so small.

  
He liked to wrap them about Sans’s own fingers, but they never quite fit all the way around. When they reached out to him, it was an adorable sight. Sans loved his brother so much, he would do anything to protect him; absolutely anything. This tiny boy wrapped in an orange onesie was just too precious.

  
Sans cradled the baby in his arms before shakily rising to his feet and clumsily walking over to the small snow throne he had built to accommodate his brother. Sans wasn’t much bigger, but tried his best to make a sufficient snow pile to sit atop.

  
Gently placing down Papyrus, he set out to work on building a snowman with the materials he found in the dump alongside Alphys the other day. A black, slightly worn-down baseball cap, some large buttons, a ripped tie, and some essentials he’d got from the house, like the carrot for the nose and the old scarf.

  
With the materials ready to go, Sans set out to work, tiny gloved hands rolling up snow and piling it at the bottom in an attempt to start the snowman, only to end up with a small mound still connected to the ground. It was good enough. With a little more effort, he eventually managed to make a large, albeit droopy snowball to place atop the mound, then another, and another.

  
Behind him he could hear the steady crunch of snow beneath the expensive shoes of who could only be-

  
“Daddy!!” squealed Sans, running over to the intimidatingly tall man who immediately scooped him up into his arms and gave him a twirl to elicit squeals of delight.

  
“There’s my cute little boy. What are you doing outside alone?” asked the man, a disapproving frown on his face. “You’re not supposed to leave the house when I’m at work, Sans.”

  
“I’m sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to play with Papyrus. I won’t do it again!” Sans pointed over at Papyrus, happily watching from the snow throne and chewing on his teether. “He likes it!”

  
A slow chuckle left the older man’s mouth before he set Sans back down.

  
“Well, he certainly does,” he said, caressing the boy’s soft cheeks. “But you know, I think Papyrus looks about ready for his nap.”

  
“Aww, but I wanted to play some more!” Sans complained with an adorable pout.

  
“Perhaps we could play a game,” said Daddy. “Just the two of us.”

  
“Yes!” Sans cried, ecstatic. “What game are we going to play, Daddy?”

  
“It’s a game called _Love_ , Sans.”

  
“Oh!” Sans cheered, “I _love_ love! I love Papyrus and I love you!” He beamed up at his dad.

  
A strange smile etched itself onto the man’s face. “I love you too, Sans. Let’s go inside and play.”

  
The house was filled with the noise of a cooking television program and the serene silence of a sleeping baby.

  
“You have to take off your clothes to play this game, Sans.”

  
The small boy looked up at his father, confusion written across his features.

  
“But...why?” he mumbled. “I don’t want to take off my clothes, I’ll get cold.”

  
“The game will keep us warm, son,” he said, reaching over and peeling the button-up blouse off Sans’s torso. He then pulled down Sans’s pants, slightly damp from the snow that melted due to the heat of the house. “Don’t you trust me?”

  
“I...” started Sans, eyes large and unsure, teeth clattering from... fear? Cold? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was uncomfortable. “...I don’t want to play this game.” He wasn’t quite sure why he felt this way; this was his dad, nothing bad would happen as long as Daddy was around.

  
Gaster stopped his ministrations once he reached the hem of his underwear. “You wound me, Sans.” He pulled down the fabric covering the small pelvis from view and marveled at the sight.

  
Not a single blemish on the alabaster white bones, they sat there on the edge of the bed, quivering just for _him_.

  
He wanted to carve his name into them.

  
Or perhaps sink his teeth into the still malleable bones of his baby boy.

  
“D-Daddy...” He raised his gaze to look into his son’s eyes, those beautiful, confused, and _fearful_ round eyes. “I don’t want to play this game.”

  
“I heard you the first time. Lay down on the bed, Sans.”

  
“N-no!”

  
Gaster froze. His eyes narrowed, but before Sans could even flinch, Gaster’s smile came back.

  
“But, Sans, my dear boy…” Gaster’s fingers traced the soft line of Sans’s tiny jaw. “Don’t you love me?”

  
Sans… _did_ love his father. He kept Sans and Papyrus well-fed, let them play until they got tired. Sometimes he even let Sans have candy if he answered a question correctly. Daddy kept them safe. Of _course_ Sans loved him.

  
“Y-yes…” Sans said carefully. He didn’t know why this felt so weird. It was so _confusing_. Daddy called it ‘Love,’ right? What was wrong with love?

  
“I want to hear you say it, Sans.”

  
“I-I… I love you, Daddy.”

  
Daddy smiled wider - wider than Sans had ever seen him smile. It was scary, but Sans didn’t understand that, either. Weren’t smiles good? Smiles meant someone was happy.

  
Didn’t he want Daddy to be happy?

  
“That’s a good boy, Sans,” Daddy said.

  
His hands began to move. The tips of his fingers made a faint scraping sound as they slid over Sans’s bare bones. Sans shivered again, trying to choke back a whimper. He didn’t want to ruin the game.

  
“Did that feel good, Sans?”

  
Good? No, it didn’t. Was it supposed to? Sans shook his head vigorously, his small bones rattling with the fear he just couldn’t swallow down.

  
“No?” Daddy asked, smile faltering. Sans didn’t want to make him upset, but he didn’t want to lie, either. Lying was bad, and Sans was a good boy.

  
Gaster said nothing further, but he didn’t stop. His fingers wandered downward, finding new bones to touch. Sans didn’t like this game, but whenever he’d try to say so, the words got locked up in his throat. He was starting to breathe faster.

  
So was daddy.

  
“You’re so beautiful, Sans,” Gaster praised in that same, deeper voice that Sans was liking less and less. He’d never heard Daddy talk like this before. Why did it bother him so much? “So _cute_. Such smooth, unmarred bones…”

  
Gaster was kneeling in front of him, now. Sans’s knees rested on the edge of the bed, his patella's on either side of his father’s face. Gaster’s tongue peeked out from between his teeth. Sans really, _really_ didn’t like this game.

  
“... I could just eat you up.”

  
He leaned forward and licked the bone directly between Sans’s legs.

  
And Sans _did not like it._

  
“S-stop!” he cried, trying actively now to push Gaster’s face away. “It _hurts_!”

  
That wasn’t exactly true; it didn’t _hurt_ , but it was still _bad_ and Sans didn’t know why but _it didn’t matter_. He was done playing this game.

  
But Gaster didn’t stop.

  
Sans was scared now, he told his dad to stop and he _wasn’t listening_. He told him he was in _pain_ and he _didn’t care._ Was this a punishment? Did he do something wrong?

  
It continued to feel wrong and disgusting and Sans hated it. He started crying. He wasn’t strong enough to get away and he felt trapped.

  
Just as sans was about to start kicking and screaming Daddy finally moved away, leaving him a flustered, crying mess, heaving harshly with the adrenaline running through his system; it was wearing him out.

  
At least his daddy stopped; that’s all he wanted.

  
“Can... can I go n-?” Before he could finish his question, he felt the strange sensation of something uncomfortable inside his bones. No, not his bones, it was something else, something _blue_. It was inside him, but not? What was it?

  
“You’re so _cute_ sans, look at how small you are,” muttered Gaster, rubbing a finger along the clitoral hood and between the warm folds of skin protecting the vagina. He carefully penetrated Sans with the tip of his index finger and held him down when he squirmed to get away. “Behave, Sans. You wouldn’t want to ruin our game, would you?”

  
He poked and prodded, seemingly entranced by the small opening and delighted by the noises leaving his son. Of course his magic would take the brilliant blue shade he was so fond of seeing.

  
His Sans was practically gift wrapped, _meant_ to be _his_.

  
Sans was crying silently now, chest rattling with shaky breaths he didn’t need and he felt like he was doing something bad, something he could get in trouble for.

  
There was nothing good about this. It felt gross, it felt uncomfortable, it was something _bad_.

  
“Daddy, stop it!” he cried. “This is _bad_!”

  
“Bad?” Daddy asked, finally pausing his awful touching to meet his son’s eyes. “My dear boy, what we are doing is perfectly normal. This is how we show our love.”

  
“B-but it… it feels wrong,” Sans whined, desperate. He needed Daddy to understand so he could _stop_. “I love you, I… I promise. But this feels bad! I don’t like it!”

  
Gaster stood and placed a knee precariously on the edge of the bed. He used one hand to easily keep his son’s legs spread wide open for him.

  
“Don’t forget, your daddy is the royal scientist.” Gaster delighted in the look of uncertainty on Sans’s tiny, cute face. “I’m the smartest monster in the Underground. Are you telling me I’m wrong, Sans? Are you saying that you know better than I what’s good and what’s bad?”

  
“I-I…” Sans struggled, tiny body trembling with fear and intimidation. “I d-don’t know… I…”

  
“You’re quite right, Sans,” Daddy said, his voice sickly sweet and condescending. “You _don’t_ know. So how about you stop complaining?”

  
Sans felt ashamed. He felt so stupid, so small. Of course Daddy was right. He was so, so smart, he knew _everything_. Maybe _Sans_ was the one who was wrong.

  
Daddy reached down with one hand and grabbed at the clothed area between his legs. He made a weird sound, like he was hurting, but there was a smile on his face.

  
With expert dexterity, Gaster undid the zipper of his slacks, freeing his strained erection with a relieved moan. He looked up when Sans made a choked sound.

  
His son was sobbing openly now. Gaster was delighted, but he couldn’t let Sans get too loud.

  
“Hush now, Sans,” he said. The hand he’d just had wrapped around his member came up to caress the side of Sans’s face. The boy whimpered and turned away from his touch. “We wouldn’t want to wake your brother, would we?”

  
Sans didn’t answer, but the mention of Papyrus seemed to snap him back to his senses. He cried quieter, and Gaster was very pleased. He took direction _so easily_.

  
Gaster returned to fingering Sans’s vagina, humming in disappointment at the lack of lubrication. Still, he couldn’t blame Sans. It was only his first time, after all.

  
Gaster would be sure to train him well. Someday, Sans would be able to form a dripping wet entrance for him whether he wanted it or not.

  
For now, though, he supposed his own fluids would be sufficient.

  
Sans felt Daddy’s fingers against that strange, new part of him again. He shuddered, bile rising in his throat. It was so _awful_ , so _disgusting_. Could this really be how someone showed love? Why did it feel so bad?

  
Then, it got even worse.

  
Sans felt something sticky, warm, and wet rub against the blue area. His first instinct was to look down in terror at the new sensation, and all he saw was black. Oozing, dripping black sludge, like the kind at the garbage dump. Only this stuff didn’t smell like rot, it _felt_ like it.

  
Sans sobbed again and tried to wriggle away, but Daddy was too strong. He leaned in even closer, one hand grabbing that strange black thing jutting out from between his legs while his other hand held Sans down.

  
Gaster lined himself up with his son’s entrance and pushed forward. Sans cried out in pain, but it only fueled the fire in Gaster’s gut. He kept going.

  
“Daddy, stop!” Sans cried, no longer trying to keep quiet. He flailed wildly, sobbing hard. “It _hurts_!”

  
“It’s not even all the way in, Sans,” Gaster chided with a huff. For his size, Sans was proving to be surprisingly strong. It took more effort than Gaster would’ve expected to hold him still.

  
“ _P-please_ , take it out!” Sans screamed, panicked and thrashing. Blue tears stained his round cheeks, the bright innocence in his eyes dimmed considerably with such trauma.

  
Gaster loved him _so much_.

  
“You’re so _cute_ ,” Gaster grunted, forcing himself even deeper. “So _wonderful_. You feel so _good_ , Sans, did you know that? Do you know how good you feel?”

  
“Daddy, sto-mph!!” Gaster quickly cut off the scream with a hastily-formed tendril of magic. It was clear manipulation would no longer work, at least not this session. Sans would learn with time, but right now he was scared, he was in pain.

  
But Gaster wasn’t about to _stop_. He’d waited long enough.

  
Sans felt something inside of him snap, a fresh shock of pain making him cry out in agony. Daddy had tricked him - this _was_ a punishment. It had to be, it hurt worse than anything Sans had ever felt before. What did he do to deserve this? He thought he’d been so good.

  
He must’ve been _awful_ , if Daddy wanted to hurt him this bad.

  
He could feel the stinging burn of being stretched far too wide on a body that was far too young to accommodate the intrusion. Why was he being hurt? Why like this? Is it because he went outside? Sans’ mind was racing a mile a minute and could barely keep up before the pain doubled in intensity at a particularly hard thrust.

  
They shouldn’t be doing this. _They shouldn’t be doing this._

  
Grabbing hold of as much of the highly viscous appendage as he could he yanked it out of his mouth and begged, “Daddy, stop! Please, _please_ , I can’t take anymore. _It hurts_!”

  
“Just a bit longer, Sans.”

  
_“I’ll tell my teacher!”_

  
Everything suddenly came to a screeching halt, the room devoid of any noise. It felt as if time had stopped for this single moment before Gaster spoke up. “What did you say to me, Sans?”

  
Sans shouldn’t have said that.

  
“Do you know what would happen if you tell people about this, son?”

  
He didn’t mean to make daddy angry; he just wanted it to _stop_.

  
“They’ll take you away! You’ll never see me or Papyrus ever again. Is that what you want?”

  
Yes- no- he didn’t _know_ he just wanted it to stop hurting, to get away, _anything but this_.

  
“Daddy, I-”

  
_Smack_!

  
The harsh slap resounded through the silent room, the sting of it just slightly distracting from the sting of other things. Sans was stunned into absolute silence from this one single instance because _his daddy just hit him._

  
He raised a shaky hand right up to the now sensitive area of bones near his right eye, the tears no longer falling, his eyes staring unblinkingly at nothing. Was he supposed to cry? It hurt.

  
Why wasn’t he crying?

  
Gaster sighed and reached down to hold his son closely in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he whispered insincere apologies into Sans’ neck. “Look, this is what happens when you don’t listen; bad things happen and I have to punish you, Sans.” He began to tenderly press kisses against the now aching cheekbones of his son.

  
They slowly began to trail down to the unbearably thin neck, reminding him how fragile his son was. He could likely snap him in half on accident.

  
“I-I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m really sorry.” Sans whispered this so quietly Gaster almost didn’t hear him.

  
“Don’t worry, my sweet boy,” Gaster said. “I’m going to make you feel _loved_.”

  
Daddy reached down with one hand. Sans flinched, prepared for more pain, but this was… _different_. His cheek still stung, and something inside of him still felt broken and aching, but whatever Daddy was doing was… helping.

  
And Sans didn’t know how to feel about that.

  
“Doesn’t that feel nice, Sans?” Daddy whispered against the side of his face, and Sans shuddered.

  
_'No'_ , he wanted to say, _'it feels awful and I want it to stop'._

  
But it didn’t hurt. It was much better than what Daddy was doing to him before. It was good, but it made him feel wrong, _dirty_.

  
“Don’t lie to me, boy,” Daddy said sternly, his voice holding a warning that instantly sobered any rebellious feelings Sans might’ve had. “Tell me how it feels.”

  
A hot tear ran down the stained track already on Sans’s cheek.

  
“I-it feels…” Sans trailed off. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t want to. Even now, even when it didn’t hurt, he wanted it to stop.

  
Gaster could see the gears whirring in Sans’s young mind, trying to make sense of new stimuli. He was so smart, his boy. But Gaster was smarter.

  
“If you preferred the pain…” Gaster said sweetly, pulling away so he could look Sans in the eyes. The utter terror in them made his cock twitch, which in turn caused Sans to gasp, the tight, no longer virgin walls of his vagina gripping him like a vice on instinct. It felt _amazing_. “We could always go back to that.”

  
“N-no, _please_ , I…! I’ll be good, just don’t hurt me anymore, please!”

  
He was so _good_. Positively wonderful.

  
“Then you’ll have to tell me what you want, Sans,” Gaster said. He continued rubbing perfectly gentle circles against Sans’s clit with the pad of his thumb, enforcing the more obvious decision.

  
“I want to stop-”

  
“ _This_ ,” Gaster growled, very nearly losing his patience, “or the _pain_ , Sans. You only have two options to choose from. And you’re my very smart boy, aren’t you? You know which is the better choice, don’t you?”

  
Sans sniffled, his entire body trembling. More tears fell silently down his cheeks.

  
“Y-yes, Daddy,” he whispered, voice so quiet Gaster barely heard him.

  
“Well?” Gaster asked cruelly, relishing in the torment he was causing his son. “Which is it, boy?”

  
“I-I don’t… want the pain…” Sans said, chest heaving with near silent sobs. He wasn’t meeting Gaster’s eyes, but Gaster waited patiently. After a few moments of silence, Sans looked back up at him. Gaster raised an expectant brow, and Sans seemed to catch on. “I-I um… I w-want… t-the other…”

  
Daddy smiled wide, his teeth flashing. For the first time in his life, Sans recognized the danger in that smile.

  
“It’s called _pleasure_ , Sans,” Daddy said. “It’s how you know you’re doing something good. It’s a reward, like candy. It means you _like_ it.”

  
But he _didn’t_ like it. It didn’t feel right, it made him feel sick. It wasn’t making him feel good but it didn’t feel bad either. This was better than the pain from earlier, but he didn’t want it. “Daddy I… it doesn’t feel-”

  
“It feels _good_ , Sans.” Gaster punctuated his words with a slight jerk to the small boy’s clitoris, making the other flinch from the movement and accompanying pain. “You don’t want it to hurt again, do you? Tell the truth.”

  
Sans felt frozen. Was he _supposed_ to lie? Daddy got mad whenever he told the truth, so maybe… maybe he needed to say what Daddy was saying. “I don’t… I don’t want it to hurt.”

  
“Good, good… and?” He removed the fingers from the boys now puffy bud to greedily caress at his rib-cage, trailing his fingers up his spine. “It feels good, right?”

  
_No_. “Yes.”

  
“Say it.”

  
If he had any spit he would have gulped.

  
“It feels… It feels good, Daddy,” he mumbled before feeling a sudden _intrusion_ to his chest- no, his _soul_. “Daddy what are you-?”

  
And in that one moment he felt something overcome him- it felt good. “What… what’s that feeling? Daddy… Daddy I can’t think, stop, please…” His bones shivered and his mind was hazy and confused. Wasn’t he trying to stop this? Why did the feeling get _stronger_?

  
Gaster wanted so desperately to rut into the tight heat of his son writhing underneath him, but he had a plan. Patience was required, as well as a careful choice of words. “You’re such a little tease, Sans. Were you pretending not to like it on purpose, son?”

  
“No!” Sans immediately shouted. “I don’t… I don’t think I was? I don’t know…” He sobbed. Maybe he really _was_ lying when he said it didn’t feel good. He’s never felt more disgusted and betrayed by himself than he did in this moment, experiencing all these new feelings at once. “I don’t k-know-” He took a sharp breath before bursting into tears again. “I don’t know! I’m sorry, Daddy! I’m sorry!”

  
Gaster began fondling the soul gently in sync with his thrusts. At this point he couldn’t help himself, it was far too attractive a sight to ignore. The magic around him was beginning to respond accordingly, lubricating it sufficiently enough to let Sans have _some_ relief from the dryness of their interaction.

  
That was precisely what Gaster wanted to happen. He couldn’t care less if Sans got any pleasure out of this act. However, he needed Sans to learn that he could both give pain and take it away.

  
If his thrusts were a little rougher than usual it was certainly because of Sans making those _delectable_ noises beneath him. He almost couldn’t wait to see how he would grow, though he much preferred the small, frail body beneath him. He was just _so cute_ , crying and flushed with a pleasure that wasn’t his.

  
He wanted to ravage the small body underneath him, he wanted to dominate every inch of those pristine bones and take and _take_ until Sans was completely _his_.

  
The look on his face was utterly intoxicating, tinted a vibrant blue and covered in tears and snot from his cries, he wondered if his eye sockets would be big enough to use someday. He could feel the tension in his body intensifying with every thrust; he wanted so badly to _ruin_ this boy.

  
Stars he was so _close_. He was sure Sans was too but that didn’t matter, what mattered was that the thing he had been dreaming of doing for years was finally coming true. Ever since he saw that tiny frame he wanted nothing more than to fuck him into _even tinier pieces._

  
“Sans…” He started, his thrusts erratic and rough, “Sans, say you love me.” He needed it.

  
“Daddy… I…”

  
He grasped at his small pelvis and used him as roughly as he always dreamed, ignoring the now frantic cries of his son, “ _Say you love me._ ”

  
“I love you! Daddy I love you! Please, stop! I love you!”

  
“Y-yes!” Gaster choked out, his hands gripping the bones of his young son so tight that Sans cried out in pain. “M-my _cute_ boy. S-so _perfect_ -”

  
With one final thrust, Gaster planted himself as deep into Sans as he possibly could and came so hard he saw stars.

  
As the pleasure waned, Gaster opened his eyes and eyed his son, still and pliant beneath him. He was quiet now, gaze fixed on a point somewhere just behind his right shoulder. If there was any emotional substance at all in his boy’s face, he might’ve thought there was someone standing behind him. As it was, he recognized the utter defeat, the complete and total numbness of shock.

  
Gaster tsked, a smirk playing at one corner of his mouth. _So easily broken._

  
Still, for his first session, he’d done remarkably well, all things considered. There was much work to be done in order to train him properly, but Gaster was confident his son was an excellent student.

  
Someday, perhaps, he would also make an excellent wife.

  
Sans didn’t know when or how he got to his room, he just knew that suddenly he wasn’t feeling anything anymore. It’s what he had wanted, but he didn’t expect the mind-numbing feeling of emptiness, completely devoid of any emotions. He leaned back against the closed door and carefully locked it before dropping to his knees, barely registering the pain as he sat back against the door and cradled himself into a tight ball.

  
He couldn’t cry, he wouldn’t, he-

  
The feeling of something leaking steadily out of him snapped him out of his stupor, sticky and warm and _disgusting like him._

  
He wept and wept until the tears dried and the sun came up, not registering what had happened and instead forcing his mind to think of any reason, _any reason at all_ to rationalize what just happened.

  
He couldn’t even enjoy when his Daddy came to tell him ‘Happy Fifth Birthday’.

  
He didn’t eat the cake that day.


	2. Family

Sometimes when they finished playing ‘Love,’ his Daddy bought him gifts. Usually only things Daddy wanted him to have, like skirts and dresses, and if he was really good, maybe more.

There was one gift he didn’t really like, but it’s only because he didn’t like the _taste_.

But he would _never_ tell Daddy that.

Even if he did get a treat after, candy never made it taste better.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Daddy invited **friends**.

“Sans, don’t be greedy. Take everything off for us.”

“What a cute kid ya got, G.”

“Yeah, look at how small he is, I can’t wait-”

“How much was it for an hour with him, G?”

Sometimes he played ‘Love’ with them. Usually one monster at a time, but sometimes more. Daddy said it was nice to share, sometimes he even let him go outside as a special reward. It was the only time he got to see the snow again, since he wasn’t allowed to go to school anymore.

Daddy said that’s how people love each other.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus was the best little brother.

His favorite thing was to play with Sans. Even when Sans didn’t really feel like playing, Papyrus could convince him. He was so clever; he could tell when Sans wasn’t feeling good, even if Sans did his best to hide it.

Sans had gotten _a lot_ better at hiding it.

Daddy didn’t like when Sans complained; he called it annoying and useless. And maybe he was right; complaining certainly never stopped Daddy from playing Love with him. All it did was make him angry, and when he was angry, Love would hurt more.

But Papyrus would _never_ hurt Sans. He didn’t have a mean bone in his body!

So, when Daddy told Sans to get Papyrus for their game of Love, something inside of Sans _shattered_.

“N-no, Daddy, please!” Sans sobbed, clinging to his daddy’s pants. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, how much Daddy would punish him for complaining. He would _not_ let anything bad happen to Papyrus, no matter the cost. “ _Please_ don’t hurt him!”

Gaster smiled, pleased beyond measure at the distress in his cute little son’s face. Of course, his plans for Papyrus were not quite the same as what he had in mind for Sans, but Sans didn’t know that.

Sans’s desperation to keep Papyrus far from their games would make an excellent medium with which to mold his behavior.

“It’s about time you showed him how to behave,” Gaster continued, voice calm and measured against Sans’s anguished sobs. “I think you would make such an excellent teacher, Sans.”

“I’ll do _anything_ , Daddy!” Sans begged, tiny hands gripping fistfuls of Gaster’s slacks. “I’ll do anything you want, Daddy, just please, please leave Papyrus alone.”

Gaster pretended to consider what Sans was saying. In reality, everything was going according to plan. Sans had fallen right into his trap.

“I suppose I could,” Daddy said, resting his hand on the top of Sans’s skull. To show his sincerity, Sans didn’t even flinch. “Only if you’re willing to _promise_.”

“I promise,” said Sans, relief flooding his very soul at the thought of keeping Papyrus out of this. He didn’t need to know and should never have to. He was too _good_. And Sans, well…

Sans could take it.

“I _promise_ ,” he repeated firmly. Daddy smiled, pleased, and agreed not to touch Papyrus.

The next day, Daddy made Sans give his room to Papyrus. He said that Sans would be staying in Daddy’s room, so he wouldn’t need another.

Sans never liked making promises after that.

 

* * *

 

“Sans, my dear, would you hand me that screwdriver?”

“Yes, Daddy,” said Sans, doing as his father asked. He held out the tool, but Gaster didn’t take it right away.

“Sans, I don’t want you to call me that anymore,” Gaster said.

“Um, okay,” Sans said, confused. “What do you want me to call you?”

Gaster smiled at Sans’s compliance. It would appear his cute little darling was quite good at keeping his promises.

“I would like for you to call me your husband,” said Gaster. “Do you think you could do that for me, my love?”

“ _Husband_.” Sans said the word for the first time in his life. “What’s a husband, Daddy?”

_SMACK!_

Sans whimpered and cradled his hurt cheek, but he knew better than to start crying.

“I _just_ told you not to call me that anymore, Sans,” Gaster said. “If you can’t learn, you’ll suffer the consequences. Now, apologize to your husband.”

“... I’m sorry, husband,” Sans said quietly, looking down at his toes, digging them into the carpet. Gaster lifted his face with a single finger under his chin.

“Very good,” Gaster praised, leaning forward to kiss the ache he’d caused on Sans’s cheek. “To answer your question, a husband is who I am to you. You are my wife, and Papyrus is our son.”

“Papyrus is my little broth-”

_SMACK!_

This time Sans fell to the floor. Gaster had hit the same cheek as he had before, so it hurt even worse.

“That’s not true, Sans,” Gaster said. “Papyrus is our son. You are Papyrus’s mother, _my wife_. If you lie to me again, I’ll hit you harder.”

“I… I won’t…” Sans said, holding back tears. _It’s not safe to cry here. Not when Daddy’s watching._

Husband. Not when _Husband_ is watching.

_It’s wrong_ , Sans thought. _Daddy is lying. I’m not Papyrus’s mother. Daddy is not my husband._

But if it would stop him from being hit again, Sans would say it.

“I won’t lie again,” Sans said, his young, fragile voice breaking. “Papyrus is my... son. G-Gaster is m-my… husband.”

“And what are you to me?”

Sans forced himself to stop shaking. He rose to his feet, met Gaster’s eyes.

“I’m your wife.”

For the rest of the day, Gaster would test Sans to make sure he would give the wrong answers. Sans did his best to keep up, but it was hard to learn. By the time they went to bed, Sans was covered in bruises.

Gaster didn’t care; he still wanted to play Love.

Gaster lied then, too. When he was deep inside, he continued to call Sans his wife. Before he finished, he made Sans say one last time what Gaster was to him.

Sans lied, and Gaster was happy.

Gaster never snored, but Sans had spent enough time in this bed to know when he was asleep.

“Gaster is my daddy,” Sans whispered to himself, voice nearly silent. “Papyrus is my little brother. Don’t forget. Gaster is my daddy. Papyrus is my little brother. Don’t forget.”

Every day after that was more of the same. Gaster praised Sans for pretending his lie was the truth, and hurt him when he forgot to pretend. Each night, Sans would reinforce what he knew to be the _true_ truth as Gaster slept.

Gaster had already taken so much from him; Sans couldn’t let him take away reality, too.

 

* * *

 

Sans had his first heat at ten years old.

Gaster was delighted that Sans was such an early bloomer. Ever since he’d finally taken action when the boy was just on the cusp of his fifth year, he’d envisioned this moment.

The moment he’d finally be able to form a soul bond.

Of course, Sans tried so valiantly to hide his condition from Gaster. Presently, he was locked in the bathroom, writhing and keening on the cold hard floor against the force of something Gaster had never bothered explaining to him.

All sounds ceased the moment Gaster made his presence known with a light rap on the door.

“Sans, are you alright in there?” Gaster asked, feigning ignorance. “You sound ill, my wife. Why don’t you come out?”

By now, Sans understood that Gaster’s words were more than a suggestion, and because he was just so _good_ , he kept the promise he’d made several years prior.

“Y-yes, husband.”

They made love as usual in their bedroom, but this time was far more special. The contradictory look of confusion and horror on Sans’s face even as his very soul called out to Gaster’s was _exquisite_. Gaster eagerly called his own soul forward, confounding Sans further. What must be going through his mind? Could he sense the magnitude, the significance of this moment? Did he know what they would become?

Gaster directed his soul forward until it was a hair’s breadth away from Sans’s. The potent scent of Sans enveloped him, fueling his own desire until he was near rabid with his need to bond. He waited until his final thrust before he forced their souls together. Lost to his own instincts, Gaster leaned forward and sank his teeth into Sans’s left collarbone, barely registering the sharp cry of both pain and surprised pleasure as Sans followed him to orgasm.

When they both caught their breaths, Sans raised a shaking hand to hover above his ribcage.

“G-Gaster what… what did you do?” Sans asked.

“I made you mine,” Gaster said, “ _forever_.”

 

* * *

 

It took Sans a long time to even partially understand exactly what Gaster had done to him. At the time, Sans hadn’t known enough to stop him.

And when he did, he was stupid enough to bother asking, “ _Why?_ ”

“For the future of our family, Sans,” Gaster said.

 

* * *

 

There was an established routine in this house, Sans would wake up early, prepare breakfast for his ~~father~~ husband and ~~brother~~ son, and clean the house while they were at work and school respectively.

This routine was only broken on special occasions, like the field trip Gaster and Papyrus were going on today. He made sure to pick out healthy ingredients for today’s lunch and set about chopping up the vegetables to prepare their dishes.

He had grown too used to Gaster’s presence and no longer jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him close ~~too close~~. “Good morning darling, what are you making?”

“Making you and papyrus some lunch, dad.” The words had escaped before he could stop himself. “Wait, I didn’t-”

Gaster pressed himself further onto sans, making sure the younger skeleton’s hip bones ground harshly onto the counter. _“How many times have I told you not to call me that?”_   he hissed.

“I’m sorry, Gaster-” He pressed back just _slightly_ to ease up the pressure on his pelvis, the ache becoming unbearable against the hard edge of the counter. “I won’t do it again, I’m sorry.”

“Since you _insist_ on behaving like a child, I might as well treat you like one.” His hands stroked their way up Sans’ dress, viscous tendrils weaving between bare, skeletal legs. “Why don’t we play _house_ , my _cute little boy?_ ” he whispered, pressing his face as close to Sans’ neck as he could, inhaling as if he could smell the fear coming off him.

“Gaster, please- not right here. What if he _sees_?” said Sans, his tone breathy and high. “We can… we can make lo… we can make _love_ when you come back later tonight-”

“But darling, if we want to play house properly, we _must_  make the baby.”

“P-papyrus is right upstairs-” He choked out.

“Our _son_ is right upstairs, and I’m sure he’ll be down any moment. So, let’s get this done before then, hm?”

Sans couldn’t help that his breath sped up. He was nearly on the brink of a panic attack but did as Gaster said and let the man do as he wanted.

“Lift up your dress.”

And Sans did, feeling shame wash over him at the idea of Papyrus coming down to see him in this position. He did what he could to help the other man come as fast as he could. It didn’t matter how much Sans hated it, how much he couldn’t stand the words and noises coming out of his mouth, he just wanted it to be _over_.

The harder his ~~dad~~ husband thrusted into him the more Sans bucked back into him, enticing the other with false little moans. “Oh, Gaster that feels _so good_ , please, give it to me, _more_.”

Years of play sessions made him privy to the things that turned Gaster on, that made the man come as quickly as possible. It was better than laying there for hours ~~like the first time~~.

Sans barely even registered when the man came in spurts within him, thick, sloppy ropes of cum painting his ecto black, ~~tainting him~~.

He could feel the man continue moving within him. _Why wasn’t he stopping_?

That’s when he heard the soft footfalls of Papyrus coming down the stairs. He quickly attempted to pull his dress down. Gaster held him closer, smoothing out the front of Sans’s dress and turning them at an angle such that Papyrus could fully view Sans and not at all see what Gaster was doing.

“D-Dad?”

“Yes, Papyrus?” answered Gaster, still inside Sans and _relishing_ the feeling.

“Oh, is Mommy going to join us for the field trip?” asked Papyrus, standing at the entrance of the kitchen, none the wiser to the situation.

Sans struggled to keep a straight face as he felt the man twitch inside him.

This was turning him on.

_This was turning him on._

“S-sorry, Papyrus...maybe next time,” started Sans, desperate to get Papyrus out of there. “Why don’t you go get your toys? Or just make sure your b-” He could _feel_  Gaster begin thrusting again, subtly, and the cum gushing out at every movement, “-make sure your bag is- make sure you have everything, please?” He tried desperately to hide what was happening, but closing his legs wasn’t doing a thing to help.

“Okay, Mommy!” said Papyrus happily. He rushed back up the stairs, a big smile on his face, clearly excited for today’s field trip.

“See, Sans?” Gaster spoke up. “You would make such a wonderful mother.” He wanted to continue ravaging his lovely wife but knew that would make them late for the day. “I can’t wait to see you full and plump with our children someday, my dear.”

With that he relinquished his hold on Sans and kissed him gently on the neck, eliciting a shudder.

“If Papyrus can behave then so can you.”

That night, Sans expanded his mantra.

“Gaster is my father. Papyrus is my brother,” he said firmly. “But I have to keep us safe; I have to pretend. _Don’t forget_.”

Sans never let the truth slip in front of Gaster again.

 

* * *

 

Sans hated stepping foot in Gaster’s bedroom. Going in there just to _clean_ was dangerous. Somehow, Sans always found himself face down on the mattress, gripping at the sheets and moaning in a mix of pleasure and disgust with himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a figure creeping behind him. He’d hoped that the man wouldn’t be home so soon, but of course he was never that fortunate.

Sans didn’t want to turn around. “... Gaster?”

There was no reply. Of course; Sans should know better by now. He was only something for that man to fuck and nothing else. Sans wasn’t sure the man had ever even considered him a son.

The slimy appendages shifting up and around his legs were the only warning he got before being led gently, almost _lovingly_ to the bed.

To ‘ _make love_ ’.

What a joke.

 

* * *

 

It stopped being a joke the more time passed.

Even after removing any excess traces of magic from his system his stomach refused to dissipate. It glowed brightly and formed a bump where there was previously nothing but air, it left him confused but equally frightened of his father finding out.

Sans didn’t realize what was wrong until he was looking at himself in the mirror one day, stomach on display and he _saw_ it. A lavender souling flitting about without a care in the world. It almost felt like it was mocking him.

This wouldn’t do.

Without a second thought he turned the little thing blue and _yanked_.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Gaster to find out.

_“ **SANS, WHAT DID YOU DO?!** ”_

What came next was worse than anything Sans had gone through before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to support Love!! It makes me so happy to hear all of your wonderful comments!! The more I read them the happier and more motivated we get to bring our best to the table!! So thank you to those who left ur wonderful comments!! uwu
> 
> (Also I forgot to mention that if you want to follow me on Twitter.com/nsfwgarbagedump you NEED to be 18+!!)
> 
> If you want to continue being nice and support us then feel free to leave a comment! We greatly appreciate them and will also lov u forever. uwu


	3. Brother

They left the house as a family the very next morning, and Sans felt like throwing up.

 

Everyone was  _ looking _ at them. They were looking and seeing a wife and a husband with a son between them. They were seeing Gaster’s lie, and there was nothing Sans could to do stop it.

 

“Have you met my wife?” he’d say to nearly every shop-keep they met. “Isn’t he so  _ cute _ ?”

 

A few of them actually  _ swooned _ . They thought Gaster’s love for his wife was so  _ pure _ , that it was so  _ sweet _ how he wanted to parade Sans around like he was some kind of trophy.

 

If only they fucking knew.

 

But it wasn’t like Sans could tell them. There was no telling how much trouble that would cause Papyrus. Even if they believed Sans, it was possible someone would try to take Papyrus away. Sans had heard horror stories about some of the city orphanages; he couldn’t let Paps end up in one of those dark places, all alone in the world.

 

So even though it  _ killed _ him, even though he  _ hated _ every fucking second of it, Sans smiled and blushed and giggled like the perfect little wife Gaster wanted him to be. Whenever Papyrus called him Mommy, Sans did his best not to wince. He wanted to cry and scream the truth for all to hear but instead he called Gaster his  _ darling husband _ and let everyone believe the lie.

 

For some reason, it was utterly  _ exhausting _ .

 

“Sans, my dear, you love Papyrus, don’t you?” Gaster asked out of the blue several hours into their little  _ field trip _ .

 

“Of course I do,” Sans said, not bothering with the pet names as no one was within earshot. He’d only just noticed that Gaster had steered them both into an alleyway. For one horrible second, Sans was terrified that Gaster would rape him right here, where anyone could stumble upon them. Thankfully, his only purpose for the isolation seemed to be getting some kind of point across. “Why would you ever think I didn’t?”

 

“Judging by the horrible act you committed yesterday, I think my concern for the well-being of all our future children is a reasonable one.” Gaster absently smoothed a few wrinkles out of Sans’s dress. “It makes me question just how dedicated you are to being a mother in the first place.”

 

_ The very idea of bearing your children makes me sick to my stomach. _

 

“I love Papyrus,” Sans repeated firmly. That, at least, was true.

 

“But you see, I would like  _ very much _ for you to love all of our children  _ equally _ ,” Gaster insisted, his voice dropping to a lower, more dangerous note. “As my wife, it is your duty to bear-”

 

“ _ I’m not your wife _ ,” Sans hissed angrily, tears pricking at the corners of his eye sockets in furious frustration. “ _ I don’t want to have your fucking kids. _ ”

 

Gaster stared at him for a long time. Just when Sans thought he was about to get smacked again, Gaster huffed out the tiniest sigh and shook his head.

 

“My dear, you don’t seem to understand the purpose of this little excursion of ours,” said Gaster. “I am trying to enlighten  _ you _ just as much as the people of this town. I thought perhaps if  _ they _ were to see what you are to me, you would follow suit. That you would finally embrace  _ reality _ .”

 

_ Papyrus is my brother. Gaster is my father.  _

 

“R-... reality,” Sans repeated. He looked down at the floor, pretending to finally understand. “I… okay.”

 

_Papyrus is my brother. Gaster is my father._

 

“There we are,” Gaster said with all the false tenderness he did not possess. “You are finally beginning to see things as they are.”

 

_Papyrus is my ~~brother~~. Gaster is my ~~father~~._

 

“C-can we… go home now, my...?” Sans choked out.  _ It’s not safe to cry here _ , he reminded himself. “My  _ darling _ ?”

 

_Papyrus is my ~~brother~~ son. Gaster is my ~~father~~ husband._

 

“Only if you’re truly ready to fulfill your role in this family,” Gaster said.

 

He just wanted to  go _ home _ .

 

“Y-yes, I… I’m ready.”

 

Gaster smiled.

 

Only then did Sans realize he’d been tricked into making another promise.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


What happened next were the most debilitating weeks Sans had ever endured, chained to the bed with leather cuffs that rubbed his bones raw and left his body aching in ways he hadn’t imagined it could ache. 

 

Day after day pumped full of cum from that  _ creature _ in an effort to regain the child Sans didn’t and couldn’t  _ ever _ want. Not now, he was far too young, not even twenty yet.

 

“Tell me you love me, Sans,” Gaster would say when he was close. “Tell me that you’re happy to be a mother.”

 

“I-I love you,” Sans choked out, staring hatefully up at the ceiling and trying hard to pretend like he wasn’t there. “I’m happy to be a mother.”

 

It was a miracle Gaster even remembered to feed him and bathe him. It never mattered how much Sans cried out, even if Papyrus came by he wouldn’t do anything against gaster, too young and too naive to know any better.

 

“Tell me how much you want this baby, Sans,” Gaster grunted against his skull.

 

_ I promise you I will hate any baby you put into me. I promise I will hate them just as much as I hate you, and I will never, ever stop. _

 

“Please, Gaster,” Sans moaned, staring at the same precise spot he’d been staring at for weeks. He was hoping he could burn a hole through the ceiling and somehow escape from it. “Please cum deep inside me, fill me with your seed. Make me pregnant, I need this baby  _ so bad _ .”

 

Sometimes he wondered if he should just give up.

 

His hope was diminishing at a faster rate that it had before, the 20 steadily dipping lower and lower and  _ lower _ .

 

_ What if I dust before I can get Papyrus out of this hellhole?  _

 

Sans almost wished he’d dusted when he realized he was carrying another one of those  _ things _ after spending four weeks chained down like a dog to the mattress.

 

This time Gaster made sure to keep him under constant watch. Papyrus was thrilled to learn he was going to get a ‘little brother.’

 

For the entirety of the pregnancy and beyond, Sans kept his unspoken promise; he hated the souling with everything he had.

   
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

“I don’t want him.”

 

“But, Sans, aren’t you happy we finally have a family? It’s what you’ve always wanted,” said Gaster, a snide smile on his face.

 

“ _ I don’t want him _ .”

 

“I would certainly say the opposite with how you were begging and moaning the entire time-”

 

“ _ I WANTED YOU TO STOP! _ ” he yelled. “ But you wouldn’t have listened; you  _ never _ listen! Get that fucking thing  _ away from me! _ ” Sans was tired of this creepy game his father insisted on playing, just  _ so _ tired. He didn’t care if it was partially his child, he would  _ never  _ accept it.

 

Sans barely even noticed when Papyrus walked up to them, a sad look in those hollow eyes.

 

“Mommy, why don’t you like my little brother?”

 

That was  _ it _ . He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“ **_That thing isn’t your brother_ ** .” 

 

“M-mommy, why-?”   
  


“STOP CALLING ME THAT!!” Sans screamed. “I’M NOT YOUR-”   
  
“ _ Sans. _ ” The tone of Gaster’s voice was a bucket of ice water being dumped on Sans’s skull. All of the burning rage cooled immediately into fear. “You’re misbehaving.”

 

“I-I’m so-”

 

_ SMACK! _

 

Sans groaned, sitting up. Since when had he fallen to the floor? One hand reached up to tenderly prod at the place he’d been hit. The world spun around him, his vision blurry and hearing muffled. It took him several seconds to realize what was happening.

 

Papyrus was crying.

 

“There’s no need to be upset, Papyrus,” Gaster said.

 

“Y-you hurt Mommy!”

 

“I did it for his own good,” Gaster said in that infuriatingly calm and collected tone. “Why don’t you come closer, Papyrus? I’ve something to teach you about taking care of Mommy.”

 

No. No, no,  _ no _ . They’d had a  _ deal _ . Sans had  _ promised _ to behave as long as Gaster-

 

But… Gaster  _ hadn’t _ made any promises, had he?

 

Of course he didn’t. Gaster  _ never _ made promises. He was too damn  _ smart _ for that.

 

Papyrus hesitated only for a moment before obeying his father; he came closer.

 

“Papyrus, no…” Sans mumbled, his words slurred from the force of Gaster’s hit. “D-dont listen, ugh…”

 

“Papyrus, do you remember why Mommy isn’t allowed to leave the house alone?” Gaster asked.

 

“B-because,” Papyrus sniffled, so confused, so  _ scared _ . It broke Sans’s heart. Why couldn’t he have just keep silent? Why did he have to misbehave? “Because he doesn’t have as much health as normal monsters. It’s too dangerous.”

 

“Correct,” Gaster said, taking Papyrus’s hand in his own once he was close enough. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb soothingly. “And as Sans’s family members, it is our job to keep him safe, don’t you agree?”

 

Papyrus looked down at Sans and frowned, but nodded.

 

“That’s my good boy,” Gaster said, sounding incredibly proud. “You understand what it is I’m telling you, right? You’re so smart and great, Papyrus.”

 

“B-but I don’t want to hurt Mommy…” Papyrus insisted.

 

“Neither do I,” Gaster lied, pouting as if he had any sympathy for Papyrus’s feelings. “But I will do what I must to keep him safe. Besides, it’s not all bad. Sometimes Mommy really enjoys it. Here, let me show you.”

 

“Gaster…” Sans groaned, his whole skull throbbing with pain. “Please…”

 

“This is a little game we like to play together, Papyrus,” said Gaster. “It’s called Love.”

 

“ _ Please… _ ” Sans whimpered.

 

“It’s easiest to use blue magic at first,” Gaster told Papyrus.  _ Ding. _ Sans sank further into the carpet, pinned by his soul like an insect on display. “Like so. Don’t be shy, Papyrus, come closer. I need you to pay attention.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Get on that side - yes right there is fine. I know we don’t like to hurt Mommy, but see how much easier it makes things? Now, take hold of his wrists...”

 

“Papyrus, p-please don’t…” Sans strained to look up at his brother.

 

“Daddy, I-I don’t think Mommy wants to play this game.”

 

“Nonsense,” said Gaster. “This is Mommy’s favorite game of all! He  _ loves _ Love. Isn’t that right, Sans?”

 

_ Go to hell _ , Sans wanted to say.  _ I hate you. I wish you were dead. _

 

He said nothing.

 

“Here, Papyrus,” Gaster continued. “Why don’t I  _ prove _ it?”

 

Without further warning, one of Gaster’s disembodied hands slipped up the side of Sans’s dress, entered his rib-cage, and gripped his soul tight, forcing Sans to feel intense sexual arousal despite the situation.

 

“ _ A-ah!! _ ” Sans cried, his pelvis jerking upward of its own accord. His entrance formed immediately, on a trained unspoken command given by Gaster. He was ready in a matter of seconds.

 

All in front of his little brother, who had never before seen anything even remotely like this, and whom Sans had sacrificed so much to shield from this exact thing.

 

It was all for nothing. In the end, Gaster won; he got what he wanted. He always did.

 

“A-Ahn!!” he moaned, unable to cover up his face with his hands. There was nothing to stop the sounds from forcing their way out in the same way Gaster was forcing his way  _ in _ .

 

He could feel his soul responding to Gaster's ministrations, feeling nothing but pure  _ecstasy_  when the spectral fingers pressed further into his soul. He wanted  _ more _ and he  _ didn’t _ .

 

It was a conflicting mass of thoughts that held his mind hostage, he didn’t know what to think.

 

_ It means you want it. _

 

_ No, I don’t. _

 

_ Then why does it feel so good? _

 

He barely noticed when the other man’s tendrils began to converge into one single mass that pressed at his entrance. Sans could only think about Papyrus and how he was  _ so thankful _ the dress obscured at least  _ some _ of the view.

 

“Ga-ahn...Gasterrr,  _ stop please, not in front of him _ ,” he managed to choke out in between gasps, too much feeling in one too-sensitive area always left him a mess. It was only dulled by the thoughts of exposing his little brother to such a heinous act.

 

“See, Papyrus?” motioned Gaster to the writhing body beneath him. “He likes it.” With that he spread Sans as wide as he could go. “Once you spread his femurs he glows a brilliant blue; it means he’s happy.” 

 

Papyrus wasn’t so sure of that. He could see how it sounded like Mommy was  _ enjoying _ it, but then why was he telling Daddy to stop?  This didn’t make sense; he was so confused and so scared but he had to listen to Daddy, right? Daddy certainly  _ looked _ like he knew what he was doing.

 

“O-ok.” He could barely pay attention when Daddy began moving rhythmically while telling him how to make Mommy feel good.

 

He hoped he never had to. That Mommy would just behave.

 

Papyrus sat there, inattentive, trying to place his mind elsewhere while Mommy’s head rocked into his pelvis. He tried to scoot away a bit, but it only made the  _ itch _ more uncomfortable. It didn’t feel  _ bad _ , but he felt like it was something he shouldn’t be feeling right now.

 

What did that mean? Was this supposed to be good for all of them? If so, why did it feel so  _ bad _ ?

 

He couldn’t help but move his hips, just a little bit, but then Mommy stiffened. “M-mom-” His now slack grip got reversed as Sans grabbed him by the hands and scooted himself up, just a tiny bit, almost looking as if he was trying to move away from Daddy.

 

“Papyrus,  _ hold him down _ .”

 

Why was the feeling  _ getting worse _ ?

 

“Okay…” He mumbled, a little breathy, unsure if he should say more. He didn’t know why his body was reacting this way but at this point it was a welcome distraction from what was happening before him.

 

He could feel his magic forming  _ something _ down there, hard and aching and he wanted it to  _ go away _ . “W-wait-” He mumbled before Sans backed further into him, effectively shushing him.

 

“Papyrus don’t talk, please,  _ please _ don’t talk right now.”

 

Sans was absolutely horrified. Not at Papyrus’ actions, he was 12, it made sense for this to happen but...he knew, he  _ knew _  Gaster would use this against either him or Papyrus and he wasn’t about to risk it.

 

He would do absolutely  _ anything _ to protect his brother. 

 

Even as he inadvertently ground his back into his smaller brother’s erection it wasn’t purposeful. He was trying to prevent his movements as much as he could with this creature thrusting harshly into him.

 

Sans hoped Papyrus wouldn’t follow in Gaster’s steps, not after raising him to be so  _ good _ .

 

Papyrus was the only light in his life, his reason to even stay in this fucked up situation; he  _ had _ to be strong for him. He was just glad that Gaster was much too distracted to notice Papyrus’ steady movements and labored breathing.

 

He was sure his chest was covering most of Papyrus’ lower half, enough to cover the bright amber glow of his arousal.

 

It seemed Gaster was already close, grunting so close to his face he could feel his breath. Sans ground back, trying to get him off already, the sooner he came the sooner he could hide Papyrus in the room, maybe even explain what’s happening to him.

 

“S-say it, Sans,” Gaster grunted. Sans saw just the edge of his mouth hitch into one of his twisted smiles. “Tell our son h-how much you-- _ ahn! _ \--enjoy this.”

 

_ He’s not my son. _

 

“ _ Do it _ ,” Gaster hissed, quiet enough that Papyrus wouldn’t hear, “ _ or I’ll make him join in _ .”

 

Sans wanted to cry. He wanted to vomit up the nothing he ate for breakfast. He hated Gaster so much he could  _ scream _ , but he had to do this. He had to keep Papyrus safe.

 

“ _ A-ah _ , I,  _ mmph _ , I love it!” Sans cried, though he was unable to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks. Gaster whisked them away lazily with a couple smaller tentacles, but Papyrus wasn’t paying attention, anyways. “I-it feels so good, Gaster! P-please, don’t stop!”

 

“As you wish, my love,” Gaster cooed, saving a private, sinister smirk just for Sans before lust overtook him again.

 

He didn’t last much longer after that, and neither did Sans. Gaster made sure Sans came in his little brother’s arms, keening and writhing and still managing to hold onto just enough mental capacity to keep Papyrus’s lap completely covered the entire time.

 

Papyrus quickly excused himself to go to the bathroom. Gaster was too distracted, still coming down from his own high, to notice the glow at all. He pulled his flaccid member out of his older son. Sans winced at the accompanying sensation of his father’s cum running out of him and down his femurs. 

 

As soon as Gaster got up off the floor, Sans made a beeline for the bathroom. He needed to check on Papyrus, maybe try to explain some things.

 

He raised his fist to knock, but paused when he picked up a faint sound on the other side of the door.

 

Papyrus was crying.

 

The noise gave Sans pause, not only because it was heartbreaking to hear, but because it took him back to more than a decade ago, when a younger him had experienced far, far worse.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t talk to Papyrus after all.

 

Sans clapped a hand over his mouth and ducked quickly into Papyrus’s open bedroom, closing it behind him silently. He didn’t want to risk going to Gaster’s bedroom and giving him ideas for round two.

 

Sans was almost surprised to find that even after more than a decade of growing, he was still able to fit in the little gap between the bed and the far corner. It wasn’t much of a hiding place, but it made him feel safe.

 

Sans didn’t blame Papyrus, he really didn’t, but the thought of comforting him after everything that had just happened was… at the very least a complicated mess. There was so much he wanted to tell Papyrus, but so little he could put to verbal words. Could he even tell him  _ anything _ without getting them both in trouble again?

 

Not to mention, if Sans went to him now, Papyrus would try to hug him. He was such a sweet monster, happy to cuddle and  _ touch _ and--

 

And Sans couldn’t handle being touched right now. Not by someone who’d just held him down while he was raped. It didn’t matter that Papyrus didn’t understand. It didn’t matter that Gaster had manipulated him into doing it.

 

Sans didn’t blame Papyrus, but there was now an immeasurable distance between them that Sans wasn’t so sure could ever be reconciled.

 

And for that alone, Gaster deserved to die.

 

That was one promise Sans was happy to make.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

Gaster thought his actions wouldn’t have consequences.

 

He thought he was above that kind of thing, like it wouldn’t apply to him.

 

Sans couldn’t help but feel a little giddy. So many years later and he was finally where he wanted to be, working at the core next to his _beloved husband_. He can’t believe how good he’d gotten at pretending he truly meant those words, and Gaster ate them up like he was _starving_ every single time.

 

It was almost too easy. If you spend years and years of your life around one manipulative, _disgusting_ creature,  you’re bound to learn a  few tricks.

 

Sans had learned how to act, how to pretend he loved the man who  tried his best to destroy him . Of course the old man would get caught up in his own lies of Sans being the  _ cutest little housewife _ .

 

Every time he had to tell the man he loved him he imagined sticking a knife right in his skull. It wasn't right but he's never wanted anything more badly than he wanted _this_.

 

“Follow me, Sans.”

 

It seemed Sans had been staring a little too long at the molten rock beneath them, spewing excess magic out, looking every bit as grand as Sans thought it would. 

 

This was his ticket to freedom, there wasn’t a single railing in sight. He could just….reach over...and-

 

“Sans, what are-”

 

_ Push _ .

 

And that was all it took. Just one little motion of his hand and it would be _over_.

 

_ 'Thank you for trusting me, old man.' _   Sans thought, his face lit up with a smile that rivaled the sun, if a bit more sinister. The look on Gaster's face as he was pushed off the bridge was so, so,  _ so good _ ; he wanted to brand it into his memory.

 

Is this what Gaster felt when he hurt Sans? It almost made sense. Almost.

 

But of course, _of course_ Gaster wouldn't let him have this one simple little victory, he always needed to have the last word- that smug, condescending bastard.

 

“My cute, smart boy,” he heard echoing within his mind. “You have my smile.” And the grin Sans wore immediately vanished from his face, all the pride and joy and  _ victory _ vanished in that one moment.

 

He couldn’t even ignore as the man continued to sign to him, one final remark before he ceased to exist.

 

“ _ I love you _ .”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support this story please consider checking out my Twitter for more information! Twitter.com/nsfwgarbagedump and the lovely person who helped me write this story is @spaze_cat who goes by the same name on Twitter! (Twitter.com/spaze_cat) and is in the process of writing a story that takes place after the events of this fic!
> 
> There's a short comic that goes with it if you prefer the visuals as well but it's not overly descriptive like this fanfic is, it's actually quite vague and tame compared to it and can be found on my Privatter (link on twitter). The recovery bits show up more towards the end of the story (chapters 4/5)
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment to show your support for us! uwu


End file.
